


Don't Pretend

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alternate Universe, F/F, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Alex is always working late and ends up at the same restaurant every night. Her usual peaceful evening is interrupted by a beautiful stranger.





	1. Breakfast and Tea at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind in Supergirl but instagram has knows my gay ass wants to see what's happening and keeps showing me clips from it. I've seen a few of Alex and Lena and next thing I knew I was on the Agentcorp train. Let's hope my ability to spell was functioning when I wrote this.

Alex knew she probably shouldn't be working this late all the time. Kara had scolded her on multiple occasions about needing more sleep and getting time for herself. She'd gotten better over the past few months but tonight she ended up going over a few case files. Next thing she knew the clock on the wall read 1:34am. With a sigh she stood, gathering her things before exiting the building. Tapping her fingers on the wheel she drove to her usual spot she'd eat at this late. The 24 hour diner’s lights shone bright in the evening sky. The bell chimed as she walked in and she gave a light smile to the waitress. Bella had just started working there when Alex started coming to the diner. It was always pretty empty whenever she came so she and Bella would make casual conversation whenever Alex was there. A friendship between the two woman clicked into place by the 4th night Alex had dinner there. 

 

“Usual Alex?” She asked happily. 

“Yes please.” Alex nodded as she slid into the familiar corner booth. 

“Your sister know you worked this late again?” Bella asked as she set down a water.

“Not if no one tells her.” Alex said making her laugh. 

“My lips are sealed.” She chuckled as she walked back towards the kitchen. Alex sat scrolling through her phone when the bell to the front door chimed again. Looking up she was sure her brain short circuited at the sight. The woman standing in the doorway looked almost out of place in the old retro diner. Her long dark hair tied in a high ponytail, revealing stern eyes and sharp jawbones. The navy dress she wore hugged all her curves perfectly, trailing down to long legs and black high heels. 

 

Alex watched as the woman took a seat at the counter, crossing her legs. Her stern demeanor melted away as she was greeted by the waitress. Red colored lips curving into a smile as she spoke kindly. Alex couldn't make out the words she was saying from where she was at but she could hear the low smooth tone of the woman's voice. With the shake of her head she broke the trance she was in feeling like a creep for staring so long. Alex got her food, the smell of the pancakes making her mouth water. She wasn't sure why she always got breakfast for dinner whenever she came her but it had become a tradition at this point. 

 

She took a bite of hashbrowns looking around aimlessly until her eyes connected with green ones. The woman was looking at her but as soon as she caught Alex's eyes she looked away. Alex sat there a bit confused but disregarded it as an accident. She finished her food, paying quickly before shrugging her leather jacket back on. Her eyes wandered back over to the woman at the counter without her permission. Their eyes locking again but this time the woman didn't look away. She gave Alex a light smile before taking a sip of the tea she ordered. Alex smiled back before leaving out the restaurant. As she laid in her bed that night her mind drifted back to those green eyes. She was unsure why they intrigued her so much but a part if her hoped to see them again. A week had flown by in Alex's chaotic schedule and she found herself pulling into the lot of the dinner in the middle of the night once again. She pushed open the door, Bella's familiar voice calling to her.

“Be right with you Alex just take a seat.” 

Alex nodded at her as she was about to go sit down her eyes landed on a familiar figure. It was the woman from last week. This time her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, contrasting the expensive looking white blouse she was wearing. The black dress pants she wore showed off her ass nicely. Alex immediately looked away when that thought crossed her mind. She sat in her usual spot, and watched an old show play on the TV attached to the wall. Throughout her whole mean they two kept casting each other sneaking glances. Alex was trying to look intently at her phone but she keep locking eyes with the stranger. She was about to pay for her dinner when she patted her jacket pocket.

 

“Shit. I think I left my wallet on my desk.” Alex groaned. 

“ Oh Shoot, Alex.” Bella sighed. “Let me see what I can do.” She started making her way to the back when the woman at the counter caught her attention. Alex watched them talk for a few moments and saw Bella's face light up as she nodded happily. The woman smiled at her before getting out the seat and walking out the door. Alex scrunched her brows in confusion as Bella came back over to her.

“Well that lovely young woman just solved your problem.” she smiled. 

“What?” Alex asked.

“She paid for your meal, how nice of her.” 

“Yeah really nice.” Alex nodded as her mind wondered about the mysterious beautiful woman. A few weeks past and Alex had almost forgotten about the woman, or at least she tried to until she walked into the diner eyes automatically going to the spot she usually sat at. To her surprise the woman sat at the counter looking at the menu. Alex let out a breath before walking over to her. 

“Excuse me?” She asked. Green eyes flicked towards her as a smile crossed the woman's features. 

“Hello.” She said smoothly.

“Hi, I uh just wanted to say thanks for buying my food last time.”

“Oh it's no problem at all.” 

“Well how about I return the favor?” Alex asked.

“That won't be necessary, it was my pleasure.”

“And it's my pleasure to buy you dinner.” Alex cringed internally, the phrase making it seem like she was asking her out. But the woman grinned at her and nodded.

“Well if you insist...”  the woman paused realizing she didn't know Alex's name. 

“Alex.” Alex stuck her hand out, the woman taking her hand in a firm shake. 

“Lena.” She replied. “Would you like to join me, Alex?” She gestured to the spot next to her and Alex climbed onto the stool. 

“So what brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“I work way too late, much to my assistants dismay.” Lena sighed before taking a sip of her tea.

“I feel that. I'm sure my sister would kick my ass if she knew I still worked this late.” Alex said and Lena chuckled. The melodic sound making her heart flutter. 

“What do you do that has you at work this late?”

“I'm a forensic analyst for National City Police Department.” Alex said proudly and Lena looked impressed. 

“That's amazing. You must do some fascinating work.” Lena looked like she had a million questions to ask but kept them in.

“Yeah it's really interesting work. What do you do?”

“I run a business.” Lena said casually but Alex could tell there was more to that statement. 

“Oh cool, what kind?”

Lena hesitated before she answered.

“Well we're involved in a few different things. Mainly Biological and medical research and development, we’ve done some work with the Children’s Hospital Recently. ”

“Wait are you talking about L-corp?” Alex set down her drink.

“I am.” Lena said after a few moments. She never really liked to tell people who she was. Sure she'd done a lot of improvement to Luthor Corp. But the damage her brother had done to the family name still haunted her. 

“You're the CEO of L-Corp?” Alex's mouth hung open. 

“That's fucking amazing. You have been doing ground breaking work and its unbelievable Lena!” Alex gushed.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Lena smiled with a light tint on her cheeks, not used to the praise. Usually everyone in the media was trying to tear her down. They both took turns asking each other about their work, both enraptured in the answers they were given. Neither of them noticed the time they flew by as they continued talking. It wasn't until Bella came over playfully scolding them for still being up so late. 

“Thank for dinner Alex.” 

“No problem but at this point it's probably really early breakfast.” She laughed as she looked at the time on her watch. 

“I hope I'll see you around again?” Lena said almost nervously. 

“Of course.” Alex smiled. 

“Get some sleep.” Lena ran her hand up Alex's arm before exiting the diner. Alex couldn’t keep the dumb grin off her face as she signed the check. 

“Oooo you got it bad.” Bella commented from behind the counter. 

“Say anything else and I'm not tipping you.” Alex tried to look at her sternly as she handed her the receipt and tip to her. 

“I'm just saying you both are giving each other…the look.” She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at Alex.. 

“There's no looks, you're just tired.” Alex said as she stood. 

“I may be tired but I'm not blind.” 

“I'm leaving.” Alex singsonged as she made her way to the door, the smile still plastered on her face. The next evening she found herself curled up on Kara couch as they traded quarts of ice cream back and forth during the movie. Kara sang happily along to the musical numbers nuding Alex with her foot because she knew Alex knew the words too. She eventually caved singing the very last song loud enough that they would probably have to apologize to Kara’s neighbors the next day. Once the film went off Alex set off to wash the dishes they used, knowing Kara wouldn’t do them right away. Kara came and sat on the counter next to her. 

“So anything new?” She asked swing her legs over the floor. 

“Nah, not much to tell. Work as usual.” Alex didn’t meet her eyes because she knew she would fold like a leaf and tell her about Lena. There wasn’t even anything to tell she tried to convince herself. 

“Alex?” Kara asked trying to search her face.

“What?” Alex said staring intently at the plate she was scrubbing. 

“I know that look. What is it?” Kara poked at her shoulder. 

“Its nothing! I just met a woman at the diner I usually go to.” She grumbled out quickly. Kara’s eyes lit up at the words. 

“Tell me what happened!” 

“It’s not anything Kara. She bought my dinner once when I forgot my wallet. I paid for her’s last night and we just talked a bit.” Alex rolled her eyes when Kara squealed. 

“Oh my god that’s so cute! What’s her name? Did you get her number? You should ask her out!” Kara was practically vibrating with excitement.  

“Her name is Lena, no I didn’t her number and I barely know her.” 

“But you said that you guys talked so you must know something?” Kara argued. 

“Well I know a little but, we mainly talked about our jobs.”

“What does she do?” 

“She umm..she runs a company.” Alex tried to avoid sending Kara into another fit by telling her which one but failed. Kara’s reporter brain was already ready to dig more more information. 

“Anything I’ve heard of?” Kara tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“L-Corp.” 

“You have a crush on Lena Luthor!?” Kara pracially screamed, the noise receiving a loud thump on the wall from the already annoyed neighbors. Kara clamped her hand over her mouth, shouting a sorry back. 

“I never said I have a crush on her!” 

“You didn’t have to Alex! Wow Lena Luthor. I literally wrote a piece on her last month.” Kara was grinning at her. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Alex warned. 

“I’m just excited! Okay okay tell me everything.” Kara grabbed her hand dragging her back to the couch as Alex groaned. On the other side of town Lena wasn’t faring much better. 

 

“So, you didn’t even ask for her number?” Sam asked as she sipped on her glass of wine. 

“No that would have been completely inappropriate.” Lena said looking away. 

“Completely inappropriate.” Sam laughed mocking Lena's way of speaking. 

“Shut up.” Lena laughed tossing one of Sam's couch pillows at her head. 

“I'm just saying she might be into you so why not give it a shot?”

“Because…” Lena trailed off.

“Oh yes that's a wonderful reason.” Sam said sarcastically.

“I don't want to make it weird! I only talked to her once and before that I just kept making awkward eye contact with her.” Lena leaned back on the arm of the couch staring up at the ceiling. 

“Lena ask her out or I'll do it for you.” Sam poked at her side.

“Maybe, that’s all I can give you.” Lena sighed.

“I'll take it.” Sam threw the pillow back at her hitting Lena square in the face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think? Let me know! The rating might also change depending on how wild chapter 3 gets.


	2. Mummies and Museums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this is wild! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, I really appreciate it! I have no dumb shit to say this time around so let’s just get to it!

After their second dinner together the two ended up meeting a few more times, their individual rituals combining into one. They never discussed what days they usually came to the diner and now Lena found herself sitting alone late one evening. She felt foolish for having her hopes up, Alex didn’t have to have dinner with her every time. She knew there might be a chance she wouldn't see her again. She was about to ask for her food to go when the familiar jingle of the front door rang. She looked up finding Alex standing in the doorway. Not in her usual work clothes but in black leggings and a loose white tank top, the sheer material showing her black sports bra underneath. When their eyes connected Alex beamed at her. 

“Hey!” She greeted standing next to the booth.

“Hi, how are you?” Lena smiled.

“Pretty good. I was cooped up in the lab all day so I went to the gym after work. Got some of that excess energy out.” Alex threw a few playful punches in the air making Lena chuckle. She slid into the booth, folding her arms on the table the toned muscles of her arms flexing. 

“You look good.” Lena said without even thinking about it, her eyes going wide. “I mean the outfit, I like it.” 

“Oh um thanks.” Alex could feel heat creeping up her neck at the compliment. They were both rescued from an awkward pause when Bella came to take their order. Alex ordered her usual pancakes with hash browns leading to an argument of which was better, pancakes or waffles. Lena had been adamant that waffles were better but still ended up stealing a small chunk of pancake from Alex’s plate. They walked with one another after the meal, stopping in front of Lena’s car. 

 

“So would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow during normal people hours?” Lena asked forcing herself not a fidget as she waited for Alex’s answer. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Mind giving me your number?” Alex handed Lena her phone and she quickly typed in the digits. She watched Alex's lips quirk up into a smile when she saw that Lena put the waffle emoji next to her name. 

“Funny real funny.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“You know it. I'll see you tomorrow Alex.” Lena gave her one last wave before pulling out the spot. She let out a laugh when she saw Alex toss up her hands victoriously through her rearview mirror. 

  
  


Alex found herself standing in front of L-corp as people on the busy street passed her by, occasionally shooting her a dirty look for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She should have gone inside by now but her nerves were getting to her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number. 

“Hello?” Kara singsonged into her ear. 

“I can’t do it.” She said quickly. 

“ Yes you can!”   
“What if she says no!” Her voice sounding whiny even in her own ears. 

“You guys are having lunch in her office! It's practically a date already!” Kara yelled back. 

“No this is as friends! It’s not a real date!” Alex finally pushed into the building, walking to stand in front of the elevators. 

“Alex. She likes you. She’ll say yes I promise. Just relax and be yourself.” Alex heard Kara's office phone ring in the background. “I hav-” Kara started.

“I know you gotta go. I’m going up now.” Alex took a deep breath pressing the up button on the panel. 

 

“Okay! I believe in you, tell me how it goes! Bye!” Kara hung up quickly leaving Alex standing anxiously in the elevator, shuffling from side to side. The door slid open and she gave Jess a light smile which she returned, silently gesturing for her to go in. Opening the heavy glass door she saw Lena peacefully writing at her desk, eyebrows scrunched together in focus. She stood there for a few moments just taking in the the sight of the afternoon sun shining down on Lena. The wine red dress she was wearing contrasting perfectly with her fair skin. Alex could swear she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Lena looked up as she thought about something, jumping when she noticed Alex was standing there. 

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Alex said mortified that she had been standing there like a total creep. 

“It’s alright, I just didn’t hear you come in.” Lena let out a chuckle, standing to walk around the desk. “Take a seat. Lunch will be up in a minute.” She said motioning to the couch. Alex sat down next to her, Lena gave her a odd stare at her awkward posture.

“Are you okay?” She asked reaching out to touch Alex’s knee. The touch sending a crack of electricity though Alex. 

“What? Me? Yeah, I’m all good. Just you know umm...work stressed?” 

“You sure about that?” Lena cocked a brow at her, but accepted the answer for now as Alex nodded. They enjoyed their usual conversation over lunch, Alex telling a story of Kara attempting to show her how to paint the previous weekend. Lena let out a hearty laugh when Alex showed her a picture of the pieces her and Kara made side by side. 

“Sure her’s is good but yours has...character.” She chuckled. 

“Character meaning it looks like shit.” Alex laughed. Alex looked at the clock on the wall realizing she had to leave in a little while. It was now or never and she decided to go for it. 

“So umm I’ve been meaning to ask you something?”

“Ask away.” Lena reclined into the couch, crossing her perfect legs. 

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Alex rushed out so fast it took Lena as second to understand what she had just said. 

“Out as in a date?” She asked. 

“Yes, a date. With me?” Alex twiddled her fingers in her lap, a nervous tick she was sure she'd picked up from Kara.

“I'd love to, it's about time.”  

“About time?” 

“I've wanted to ask you out for a while. ” Lena said, shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Me too.” Alex grinned. 

 

“So what did you have in mind?” Lena asked. Alex had thought about a billion different places to take her. Dinner seemed too boring since they literally met over dinner.  They couldn’t really talk with one another a movie so that got kicked out. She wanted to take Lena somewhere new, and fun. 

“Umm well the natural history museum has a pretty cool exhibit going on. Is that too nerdy for a first date?” Alex debated. 

“Not at all, that sounds perfect. I like being nerdy with you.” 

 

Alex’s watch started beeping signaling she had to head back to the station. She sighed clicking the alarm off, not really wanting to leave just yet. 

“Pick you up at 6 on Friday? Does that work?”

“That’s great.” Lena leaned up pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex stood there with a goofy smile, making Lena chuckle. “Earth to Alex?” 

“Y-yes! I should get going. I’ll see you!” Alex rushed out the building with a smile plastered on her face. Kara nearly had a heart attack that night when she told her Lena had agreed to the date.

 

Lena took at steadying breath, looking at herself in the mirror. She had tried on at least 6 different outfits in the past few hours. Alex had teasingly texted her yesterday to dress casual, somehow knowing that Lena struggled with normal outfits. She’d gone out and bought possible clothes  for the date but Alex didn’t need to know that because she’d never hear the end of it. She’d settled on a pair of grey jeans, black boots and her favorite band t shirt. It was far from her usual clothes and she was kind of in love with the look. Her heart rate spiked when her phone chimed, she looked at the screen seeing a text from Alex telling her she was downstairs. She combed her hands through her hair which she let down for the evening, giving herself one last glance before she headed out the door. 

 

Lena almost passed out at the sight of Alex. She thought she was going to have to pinch herself because she had to have just been dreaming. Alex was leaned up against a black motorcycle, burgundy converse resting on the ground. Lena’s eyes scanned the leather jacket and soft white  shirt she was wearing, accompanied by fitted black jeans. The sun glinted off her sunglasses as she stared off. 

“You look fantastic.” Lena admired as she walked over to her. 

“Thank you, you look really nice too.” Alex beamed as she lifted the sunglasses to her the top of her head. “Hope your ready to go.” She held out her extra helmet to Lena, who quickly put it on. 

“Ready.” Lena said once she latched the helmet on. Alex hopped onto the bike and Lena settled in behind her, arms looping around Alex’s center. They rode through the streets, Lena loving the feeling of being pressed this close to her. The ride to the museum was quick and next thing Lena knew they were heading into the building. She was about to pay for their tickets when Alex beat her to it, handing the woman at the counter her debit card. 

“Gotta be quicker than that.” Alex winked as Lena rolled her eyes playfully. 

 

They first went to the main exhibit that the museum was offering. The mummies they had on display fascinated both of them. Alex had initially been afraid that  Lena wouldn’t have fun at the museum but Lena proved her wrong. They talked quietly with one another as they learned about the displayed artifacts and preserved people. The history and science behind the preservation fascinating them. They adventured around the large museum, strolling in and out of different exhibits. Lena’s eyes went comically wide when she realized there was an entire section dedicated to dinosaurs. She admitted to Alex that she had been obsessed with them when she was younger, and still loved them to this day. She excitedly talked through the exhibit as Alex followed with a smile, finding her joy absolutely adorable. 

 

There was a craft mainly geared towards children, Alex could see Lena curiously looking  at. Taking her hand Alex walked her over to the small table. Lena was a bit embarrassed to be seen at the activity as a full grown adult but Alex made her worry disappear. She laughed as Alex crafted a poorly made dinosaur skeleton out of pipecleaners. Lena’s didn’t look much better but she had a great time making it. They had been having so much fun doing the small activities that they’d missed the showing they had planned on going to at the planetarium. 

 

“I’ve got an idea.” Lena smiled. 

“What?” Alex asked.

“Lets just go see real stars, I know I good spot.”

“Lead the way.” Alex grinned. They walked back to Alex’s bike and Lena paused. 

“Can I drive?” She asked with pleading eyes. 

“You know how to ride?” Alex asked suspiciously. 

“Don’t look so surprised, I learned when I was 19.” Lena shrugged.

“Take care of my baby.” Alex tossed her the keys, putting back on her helmet. Lena buzzed with excitement as she started the bike, the familiar hum making her smile. Alex quickly learned Lena liked to drive fast. She had to hold in a few panicked noises as Lena drove through the streets. 

Lena slowed down as they traveled up a small hill, stopping at the dirt parking lot were a few cars were already sitting. They both hopped off the bike, Alex following Lena to the spot where a few couples and families were already sitting with one another. They found their own spot in the grass sitting down as the warm summer air blew around them. 

 

“This is the best spot outside of the city were you can get a good view of the stars.” Lena spoke quietly as she looked up at the sky. The city lights always dimmed the beauty of the night but just outside of National City you could see more of the sky. The shining stars reminding Alex of being back home. 

“Its beautiful.” Alex sighed contently, her hand hestanting to take Lena’s as they sat next to one another. Lena rescued her by lacing there fingers together over the grass. She saw Alex’s lips turn up into a soft smile as she squeezed her fingers back reassuringly.  They both looked up to the night sky, loving the twinkling stars. Lena shivered at the sudden slight chill in the air making Alex scoot closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She glady leaned into Alex’s space, enjoying the warmth radiating off of her. As night grew late the two decided to head back to the city. Alex sneakily grabbing the keys back from Lena, as she playfully protested.

 

“Nun uh. I’m driving back, I’d like to not have another heart attack.”  Alex held the keys just out of reach as Lena tried to grab for them. 

“Fine fine, you can drive.” Lena relented not before pressing a kiss to Alex’s hand that was holding the keys. Alex blushed, clearing her throat. Lena chuckled at how easily flustered Alex always got. They took the drive home in relative silence, enjoying the sounds of the night whenever they stopped at a light. Lena hugged Alex lightly as they were stopped, Alex placing her hand over her’s for a moment until the light changed back. They walked hand in hand to Lena’s front door, turning to look at each other once they arrived.    

 

“I had fun tonight.” Lena smiled.

“Me too.” Alex shuffled on her feet. She'd wanted to kiss Lena the entire night so badly but kept chickening out.

“Maybe we could do it again?” Lena asked stepping into her space.

“I go to the shooting range sometimes on Saturdays. Would you want to come?” She said suddenly. She had absolutely no earthly idea where that idea came from. 

“Shooting range huh?” Lena lifted an eyebrow at her, with a smirk playing on her lips. 

“That’s weird isn’t it.” Alex grimaced. 

“Different, but not weird. I like different.” She whispered the last part into Alex’s ear sending a chill down her spine. Lena looked at her for a moment, eyes darting down quickly to her lips. Alex licked her lips absentmindedly, leaning in closer. 

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” 

“Please just kiss me already.” Lena said quietly. This time Alex didn't  hesitate, cupping Lena's cheek before placing a tentative kiss on her lips. Lena pressed closer to her, a hum of approval escaping her as Alex grew more confident in the kiss. She gripped  Lena's hip pulling her closer, Lena's arms snaking around her neck. 

 

The sound of her phone ringing had Alex  jumping back, fumbling to get the device out her pocket much to Lena’s amusement

“Danvers.” She answered, listening for a moment. “This can’t wait until the morning?” She asked mildly irritated as she listened to whoever was speaking on the other end of the line.

“Okay, I’ll be there in 15.” She sighed into the phone before hanging up . 

“Leaving already?” Lena smirked at her. The heated look making Alex forget she even had to go, getting lost in the sultry green eyes staring back at her. 

“They need me in the lab.” She let out a shuddering breath when Lena leisurely ran her hand up her thigh. “How late do you usually stay up?” She stuttered out. 

“CEOs don’t sleep Alex.” Lena whispered.

“Okay, I’m going to deal with this and I’ll be back no less than an hour.” Alex pressed another heated kiss to her lips before reluctantly letting her go. 

“I’ll  be waiting.”Lena grinned as she unlocked her door before sliding her apartment key into Alex’s hand. Alex stared at the key, mind running through all the possibilities that the evening could hold.  

“Work Alex, remember?” Lena laughed snapping Alex out of her stupor. 

“Yes! Work, I’ll be back!” Alex nodded, this was the second time this week Lena turned her usually intelligent brain into absolute mush.  Once the door was shut she started sprinting down the hallway as fast as she could hoping this would be a quick visit to her job. Alex tried as hard as she could but she ended up staying at work for another hour and a half. She debated just calling Lena and telling her they could meet up tomorrow, the key in her pocket made her think otherwise. She took the private elevator back to Lena’s place, unlocking the door. 

 

“Lena?” She called into the spacious loft. Her eyebrows rose at how  absolutely massive the place was. Rounding the couch she found Lena curled up on the soft cushions soundly asleep. Alex smiled softly squatting down next to the couch, gently shaking Lena’s shoulder. She let out a disgruntled noise at being woken up which Alex found adorable.

“Lena?” She called again until Lena’s  eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Mmm you’re back.”  Lena’s sleep laced voice replied, as she smiled up at Alex. 

“That took longer than I thought, sorry.” Alex said quietly. 

“It's fine.” 

“What happened to CEOs don’t sleep.” Alex teased. 

“Okay I guess they do sometimes.” Lena laughed. 

“Well you can get some sleep, we can meet up again tomorrow.” Alex moved to stand but Lena took her hand. 

“Stay the night?” Lena saw a flash of nervousness cross Alex’s face. “Just to sleep.” Lena clarified. 

“You sure?” 

“Positive, as long as you want to.”  

 

“I’ll stay.” Alex smiled. Lena stretched her hands above her head before taking Alex’s hand and leading her to her bedroom. Alex expected it to be awkward as they did their respective nightly routines but surprisingly it wasn't. She kept her eyes politely facing the wall  as they both changed into pajamas, the borrowed clothes almost fitting her right. They stood side by side in the bathroom brushing their teeth giving each other teasing glances. Lena finished before her giving Alex’s ass a light swat, telling her to hurry up. It took Alex a few moments to get herself back together after that, as she stood blushing with her toothbrush hanging out her mouth. She found Lena already settled into her side of the bed when she walked back into the bedroom. Sliding easily in next to her she debated whether or not it would be okay to scoot closer to her. Lena ended her mental dilemma by tossing an arm over Alex’s middle, pressing her face into Alex’s neck. 

“Lena Luthor likes to cuddle.” Alex teased. 

“She sure does.” Lena hummed. Alex laughed lightly, looping her arm around Lena as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sass and Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this little story! I love these two nerds. And for the thirsty group of you, enjoy this chapter.

Alex stirred her eyes opening slowly, the sun had barely peeked over the horizon leaving the room lit by the soft haze of light. She looked down finding Lena still pressed closely to her. The sounds of her light snoring making Alex smile. She knew Lena would deny that she snored if she tried to tell her about it. Lena’s usually perfect hair was splayed all over Alex and her pillow. Alex slowly lifted her hand brushing some of it out of Lena’s face, her makeup free complexion revealing a few freckles that dotted across her skin. She settled back into bed, the steady breaths coming from next to her lulling her back to sleep. The next time she woke up she squinted at the rays of sun that beamed into the room, grumbling as she shuffled back into the sheets. Lena’s melodic chuckle had her peeking back up. She found her sitting up against the headboard, glasses in place as she typed on her laptop. She had a single earbud in as she listened to the morning news. 

 

“Good morning sunshine .” Lena smiled softly at her. 

“Morning.” Alex stretched out next to her. 

“Did you sleep well?” Lena asked shutting the laptop, placing on the nightstand next to her. 

“Yeah it was kinda the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.” Alex admitted shly.   

“It was really good wasn’t it.” Lena replied leaning over to place a kiss on Alex’s lips, only pulling back slightly to gaze into her eyes. 

“I really like the glasses.” Alex whispered with a slight smile. 

“Yeah?” Lena grinned.

“They’re sexy.” Alex pulled her back down for another kiss, humming in pleasure when Lena crawled on top of her. Lena swiped her long hair over her shoulder, Alex staring up at her. “God you’re beautiful.” Alex said without even thinking about it. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Lena chuckled cupping her face before leaning back down, as Alex’s hands came up to rest on her hips. Her tongue swiping at Lena’s bottom lip, silently requesting permission. Lena parted her lips letting their tongue slide against each other in a achingly slow dance. She moaned softly feeling Alex’s hips grind up into her. She felt Alex smile against her lips as she repeated the movement, coaxing another noise from her. Alex pushed her hands upwards, slowly removing her shirt her breath picking up at the sight of Lena shirtless above her. Alex wrapped her arms around her, sitting up her mouth latching onto Lena’s pulse point. She felt Lena’s hand scratch at her scalp, whimpering as she marked her skin. Her hips rolling forward as she whispered for Alex to touch her. Alex slowly ran her hands down her body, running her fingers over the waistband of Lena’s shorts. 

 

“Alex please.” Lena whimpered. Alex decided not to tease her, slipping her hand into her shorts. Her fingers running lightly over her finding her wet as Lena bit her lip expectantly. Alex’s fingers worked over her making sure she was ready before finally sinking into her. Lena called out grinding her hips down on her hand. She lifted up on her knees slightly so she could ride Alex’s finger’s, her breath coming in harsh pants as Alex pushed into her. She watched enraptured as Lena threw her head back, her voice rising as she chased her release. With a cry of Alex’s name she came, her thighs clamping down on Alex’s wrist holding her there. Lena fell forward resting her head in the crook of Alex’s neck as she caught her breath. She pulled back enough to press her lips to Alex’s as they fell back down onto the mattress. Lena helped Alex out of her shirt and sweats before tossing her own shorts off. She laid next to Alex skimming her hand down her body, her tongue darting out to run over a hardened nipple. Alex jolted at the sudden sensation, Lena taking the nub between her teeth, the light tugging had Alex writhing. Coming back up Lena kissed her in a mash of tongue and teeth, her hand traveling back down to Alex’s center. 

 

“Wait.” Alex breathed out against Lena’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Lena halted her movements, looking up at her. 

“I umm...I don’t.” Alex tried to form the words.

“You don’t?” Lena tried to encourage her to finish the sentence. 

“I don’t like penetration that much, I mean sometimes on a rare occasion I’ll want it but not usually. Sorry, I know that doesn’t make a lot of sense.” She turned away, feeling her face on fire. Lena’s gentle hand turned her back so she could look into her eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize for telling me what you’re comfortable with, okay? It makes perfect sense Alex.” Lena placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling Alex relax back into her arms. 

“Okay.” Alex smiled back at her. 

“Besides there’s lots of other things I can do to you.” Lena grinned as she started trailing hot kisses down Alex’s body. She watched Lena’s tongue run over her heated skin as she settled between her thighs. She nipped at her inner thighs before swiping her tongue through her center. Alex arched off the bed, hand shooting out to tangle in Lena’s dark hair. Lena looked up at her testing different patterns, seeing which one made Alex cry out. Alex cursed as Lena’s lips sucked on that sensitive bundle of nerves, her tongue following with mind numbing carasses. Lena looped her hands over her hips, not letting up as she drove Alex into an orgasam. 

“I can’t, I can’t” Alex panted, pressing Lena’s head away when her body became too sensitive. Lena kissed her way back up her body before claiming her lips again, Alex’s arms coming around her to hold her close. Lena rolled off of her just enough so she could pull the covers back over them, nuzzling into her side. Alex ran her fingers slowly through Lena’s hair as they settled into the sheets. 

“That was...wow.” Alex said kissing her temple. 

“So eloquently put.” Lena teased. “But wow is the right word.” She said kissing her cheek. The morning was still early so they decided to sleep for a bit more, both already feeling worn out.     

The two eventually figured they should leave the comfort of the nest they created, if they wanted to get to the shooting range today. After a joined shower the two quickly got dressed, Lena letting Alex drive her car to the range. 

 

“Does the police station have a shooting range?” Lena joked. 

“Yes they do and as easy as it would be for me to sneak you in there, we’re not going there.”

“ So where are we going then?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” Alex smiled, Lena gave her a smile in return sitting back in the seat. The song that had been playing quietly ended and a new one started, making Lena gasp. 

“I love this song!” She quickly reached out turning the radio up a bit. 

“You like Alabama Shakes?” Alex quirked a brow at her. 

“Absolutely.” Lena said nodding her head happily to the music, humming the words. Alex tapped on the steering wheel to the beat, singing a few lines of the song before she noticed Lena staring at her. 

“What?” She asked when they stopped at a light. 

“Your voice, I didn’t know you could sing.” Lena said giving her a look that had Alex blushing slightly. 

“Oh well the only people I usually sing in front of are Kara, our mom, or maybe a bar if I’m drunk enough.” She joked, Lena’s musical laughter in her ear.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Lena relaxed back into the seat, a smile playing on her lips. The light turned green and Alex looked back to the road continuing to sing much to Lena’s delight. They arrived at the gun range a few minutes later, being greeted at the counter by an older man. Alex noticed the usual guy who was here on Saturday’s wasn’t there. The man stood at the front counter with a happy smile when he saw them come in. 

 

“Hey ladies what can I do for you?” He leaned forward onto the counter with a grin. 

“We wanted to rent out 2 lanes.” Alex said easily. 

“Alrighty, what’ll you be shooting today.?”

“Anything you have in mind?” Alex turned asking Lena who was flipping through all the firearms they offered. 

“I have no clue.” Lena replied a bit overwhelmed at the options. “You choose.” 

“How about .22?” Alex pointed in the booklet. 

“Sure why not.” Lena shrugged, totally out of her depth. The man handed them a few forms to fill out before they sat through a short safety lesson. After the lesson they followed the man to the firing lanes and watched him go over how to shoot, making them practice loading the clip a few times. Lena knew Alex was proficient in all of this, attempting to hold in a laugh as the man told her to be careful. They chose their target, maneuvering them to their desired distance. Lena made hers closer and Alex pushed hers back further.  

 

“You sure about that? That’s kind of far for a beginner” The man chuckled. 

“I’m just going to give it my best.” Alex said innocently before turning to the target and expertly firing 4 shots right in the middle of the target. The man’s grey eyebrows rose as he looked at Alex.

“You aren’t a beginner are you?” He shook his head smiling. 

“No sir. I come here almost every other Saturday.” Alex laughed. 

“How’ve I missed you all this time?” He chuckled. “You a cop?”  

“Nope, but I work for the police department.” She smiled.

“Well I’m guessing you can show the rookie better than I can judging by that shooting.” He said gesturing to Lena. “I’m just gonna take a seat right over there, my knees aren’t as good as they used to be.” He walked off. 

“Do you know how hard it was not to laugh this entire time.” Lena giggled, slapping Alex’s arm lightly. 

“I didn’t want to ruin the fun.” Alex laughed. “Now it's your turn.”

“I’m not going to be nearly as good a shot as you.” Lena said turning back to the target. 

“I believe in you.” Alex watched Lena pick up the pistol, taking aim at the target. She squoze the trigger, her shot hitting the edge of the paper bullseye. 

 

“See not to bad!” Alex encouraged. 

“Don’t give me pity points.” She chuckled as she took aim again, this time not hitting the target at all. 

“Those aren’t pity points. Here, take your aim.” Alex stood behind her. Lena’s breath hitched at the feeling of Alex pressed up against her. Lena lifted her arms looking back at the target.

“Now, try this.” Alex’s breath ghosted over the back of her neck as she adjusted Lena’s stance. Lena let out a sharp breath through her nose, trying to focus on her instructions. Alex stepped back telling her to try again, Lena already missing the warmth of having her so close. She took another shot, this time hitting much closer to the center of the target. 

“Hey I almost got it!” Lena exclaimed. 

“See, it's not so hard if your form is right.” Alex smiled. 

“Maybe if you showed me one more time I could get a bullseye.” Lena grinned at her. Alex stepped back behind her placing her hands on Lena's hips.

“Stand with your legs a bit further apart.” Alex gently pushed Lena's feet apart with her own. 

“Anything else?” Lena said softly turning her head to meet Alex's eyes. 

“Nope, I think that's it.” Alex looked at Lena's lips as she leaned in meeting her lips. 

 

“You two need me to close the door?” the older man laughed as he walked back in the room to check on them. The two broke apart as if they had been caught by a parent, both blushing. They finished rest of their session, Lena actually hitting the the target multiple times. After having their fill of shooting at the targets Alex decided to take Lena back to her place so she could cook her dinner. Both of them realizing how long its been since they had a proper home cooked meal. Lena watched as Alex moved easily through the kitchen as she gathered ingredients and started chopping vegetables. Alex pretended she was on a cooking show, describing each step as Lena chuckled from the stool she was perched on. It was beyond dorky but she loved every second of it.   

“Smart as hell, funny, can sing, great in bed and you can cook? What can’t you do?”  Lena quirked a brow.

“I can’t draw and I suck at spelling.” Alex laughed as she chopped. 

“Maybe once we’re done eating you can take me back to bed and show me something you are good at.” Lena’s sultry voice drifted over to her. Alex looked away from the cutting board for a split second about to reply but suddenly let out a curse. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena hopped down from the stool rushing over to Alex who was clutching her hand. 

“I may have just cut myself. I don’t think it’s too bad.” Alex said unconvincingly as blood trickled down her wrist. 

“Oh my god, Alex!” Lena rushed to grab a kitchen towel, wrapping it around her hand. “You’re going to need stitches.” 

“No hospitals, I hate them.” Alex groaned. 

“Alex look at your hand. We’re going.” Lena said sternly and Alex sighed. 

“Fine.” 

 

Lena drove them to the emergency room while Alex sulked in the passenger seat like a child. She brightened up a bit when Lena got her a candy bar from the vending machine as they sat in the waiting room. 

“Sorry for being such a grump, I really just don’t like hospitals.” Alex sighed as she accepted a piece of candy with her good hand, that Lena broke off for her. 

“It’s alright, they aren’t fun I get it.” Lena touched her arm reassuringly. They finally took Alex back, Lena having to look away when they started cleaning out the wound. The doctor told Alex they were going to have to numb her hand before they did the stitches and Lena saw her go a bit pale. 

“You don’t like needles do you?” Lena asked. 

“Nope.” Alex replied shuffling nervously in the hospital bed. Lena took her uninjured hand kissing her knuckles, Alex giving  her a gentle smile in return. Alex gripped her hand harder as the  lidocaine was injected into her skin ,  Lena’s comforting presence next to her making the experience less awful. The stitches were put it without much more fuss from Alex. They finally left the hospital realizing they still did eat anything. Lena decided to drive them somewhere to eat since it was going to be impossible for Alex to finish cooking dinner. They sat across from each other in their usual both, the diner was a bit more populated this early in the night.

 

“Sorry my clumsy ass ruined dinner.” Alex gave her a lopsided smile. 

“It’s fine Alex, you say sorry too much. I’m just happy your hand is okay. Remind me not to flirt with you when you’re cooking.” Lena laughed lightly, lacing their fingers together as they looked through the menu. 

“Oh my goodness, did you to finally decide to go out?” A familiar voice said. They both looked up finding Bella standing in front of them, her hands clasped together in excitement. They gazed at one another, they hadn’t yet talked about if they were going to start officially dating yet. But based off the time they had spent with one another they both knew the answer. 

 

“Yes.” They said in unison with grins on their faces. Bella insisted on giving them dessert on the house for the occasion. They sat sharing a piece of cake Bella happily brought them after dinner. The two chuckling while their forks clinked together as they playfully fought over who got the next bite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t look away from something you’re cutting no matter how hot the woman next to you is. That may or may not be coming from experience. But yay, I hope you guys enjoyed this ride!


End file.
